


Milk

by kokokoriii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anime, Boy Love, Haikyuu - Freeform, I dont even ship Oikage, Lotta Smut, Lotus helped me write it again uhhh, M/M, Milk, Milk Fic???, Sex, Smut one shot, fucking weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7640884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokokoriii/pseuds/kokokoriii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobio wants to experiment with milk again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milk

**Author's Note:**

> It's a one-shot!

After a private practice session, which Tobio liked to call "I was practicing alone but Shittykawa showed up," the boys became fairly hungry. Instead of going out to a fast food restaurant, Tooru suggested that they stop by the convince store and take some things back to his home. His parents were out for the weekend, so the elder had the entire house to himself which was, in fact, a golden opportunity. 

Tooru drove them to the store and parked, unbuckling his seatbelt first. Tobio was looking forward, an expression on his face that Tooru was much too familiar with. "Tobio-Chan?" Tooru's slick voice called out, leaning over the middle console. Tobio hesitated for a moment before turning his head, his cheeks flushed. 

"What?" He growled, his voice softer than usual. Tooru sat back, pleased. 

"My, my, Tobio-Chan~ Are you feelings alright? You look a bit flustered!" Tobio's cheeks pinked up even more and he breathed out, shakily.

"I'm...fine." Though, he wasn't fine, in fact, he was beyond fine. During the car ride, Tooru was humming a little song, and that little song set off a memory in Tobio's mind. The last time the pair had, well, had sex, Tooru hummed the song as he lulled the post-orgasmic Tobio to take a nap. The humming in the car reminded him of the night, and frankly, it was making him a bit horny. "Can we pick up some milk?" Tobio blurted out, gripping his knees with his hands.

A sly smile was forming on Tooru's lips and he folded his arms nicely. "I suppose," He said, shrugging in a teasing way. "But, what for?" Tobio's face was getting redder by the minute and the grip on his knees was almost painful.

"I want to do what we did last time! But with more milk this time! It felt really good" Tobio blurted out, speaking fast. He didn't even realize his blabbering until he heard Tooru chuckle. The chuckle was short, yet audible. Tobio's face practically exploded and he turned and looked out the side window, regretting it already. 

"I suppose so, Tobio-Chan. How much should I get?" He patiently awaited Tobio's answer. 

"Let's...let's try a gallon, this time." Tooru's eyes widened a bit, thinking that Tobio was out of his mind.

"A gallon? Really? But you could hardly fit a school sized carton in last time!"

Tobio's bit the inside of his cheek and sent a half hearted glare to Tooru. "I didn't say we would use it all, dumbass!" His voice was mellow, yet he was trying to be assertive. T

ooru giggled and reached to open the door handle. "Anything for you, my little kitten," He whispered the last word, and Tobio blushed with excitement. He loved it when Tooru called him that pet name. Tooru left the car and came back fifteen minutes later with a box of rubbers, four packs of salt ramen and, of course, a gallon of organic, whole milk. He placed the shopping bag on Tobio's lap. The ride to Tooru's home was agonizing. Tobio was sure that Tooru has purposely put the bag on his lap so the cold milk would rub against his thighs. Tobio loved it when his thighs were touched during his heat. A wave of relief washed over him when Tooru pulled up to his decently sized home. Tobio forgot how pretty it looked from the outside, courtesy of Mrs. Oikawa, of course. Tooru grabbed the bag off Tobio's lap and slid out of the car, Tobio right behind him. They walked to the house in silence, and Tobio watched Tooru place the shopping bag on the counter. He carefully took out the contents and laid them out. Tobio's eyes were laid on the milk gallon and he picked at his fingers. "Should we eat first?" Tooru said in a slow, teasing tone. 

"No," was all Tobio said before he grabbed Tooru's shirt collar and pulled him in for a rough kiss. He sped down the hall to his bedroom, pushing it open with his foot, and closing it with the same. Tobio was quiet, his breathing heavy. The room was decorated in blue and grey, very teenage boy-like, and of course, the glow in the dark stars were still on his ceiling. 

"I've been wanting to get a new bedspread for some time now," Tooru purred as he threw Tobio onto his plush, queen-sized bed. He handed the milk to Tobio and the younger put both the milk and the condom on Tooru's bedside table. Tooru waited for a moment before climbing on top of Tobio, pinning his arms above his head.

"T-Tooru...Senpai!" Tobio flustered and wriggled his hips. "What are you doing?" Tooru shushed him by leaning down and capturing his lips into a passionate kiss. It didn't take long for Tooru's tongue to push against Tobio's, earning a muffled squeal from the raven-haired boy. Soon enough, Tooru released his arms and Tobio wrapped them around his neck gently, pulling Tooru closer to him. Their make out session increased and soon enough, clothing was flying everywhere. Tooru accidentally ripped Tobio's shirt, but the younger was too horny to care.

They were left in there boxers, Tooru's being blue and Tobio's being black with orange stripes along the sides. Tooru loved foreplay, and he loved to tease Tobio. He kissed all along his chest, leaving dark marks. He kissed at his nipples, making Tobio squirm and huff out. He trailed his fingers down. "Stop teasing..." Tobio whined. Tobio pressed his legs together in frustration, causing Tooru to laugh.

"Want me to get on with it? Huh, kitten?" Tobio nodded, running his hands along Tooru's back. The elder pushed on Tobio's belly. "It's going to fill all in here..." He glanced down and saw how hard Tobio was getting just by the foreplay. "Are you excited, kitten?" Tobio was shivering by his words, and nodded once again. He even bucked his hips up, biting his lip. Tooru roughly kissed Tobio as he yanked down his boxers, suddenly palming Tobio. The younger took this chance to peel down Tooru's boxers, his own half-hard member popping out. Tobio had seen his dick plenty of times, but it always amazed him. It was so big compared to his own. Tobio loved it, and it was all his. To get them both warmed up and even more in the mood, Tooru took hold of his own shaft, as well as Tobio's and pumped them both to their maximum hardness. It was almost a bit painful. Tobio was moaning quietly, enjoying the friction against himself. His hips swirled against Tooru's hand and the older grunted every now and then. He let himself melt into Tooru's hold, sighing with pleasure. He perked up when one of Tooru's large fingers snuck into his ass, and then another. 

The fingers scissored his hole both ways before stopping and pulling out. "That was just to stretch you." Tobio then remembered the milk and his dick throbbed. Tooru smirked, picking up the milk gallon. He undid the plastic cap and tossed it into the ground. One wrong move and milk would spill everywhere. "Turn around," Tooru demanded. Tobio rolled over and unintentionally shoved his ass into the air. Tooru smirked again and with his free hand, grabbed one of Tobio's cheeks and squeezed it. Tobio hummed a noise and whimpered. Tooru took this chance to stretch Tobio's hole again with his two fingers.

He tilted the milk gallon and pressed it into the hole, white liquid missing the entrance. Tooru was able to get the round milk spout in Tobio's asshole, and he pulled out his fingers, which were coated with milk, of course. He took charge of the gallon and tilted it. Tobio's face was scrunching up and his ass was clenching. The milk was running out of the bottle quickly. 

"Too much..." Tobio whined after a little more than half of the gallon was inside of him. It was aching his inside and Tooru groaned. 

"Fine, I guess so." He pulled the gallon out and flipped it onto the bedside table so it would spill. Tobio's ass was shaking, still in the air. Milk was oozing out a bit from his hole and Tooru admired his work.

"H-hurts..." Tobio moaned, gripping the bed sheet. Tooru snuck a look at his stomach and was pleased with how much it had swelled up with the milk inside. He playfully pressed down on it and Tobio gasped out, pushing milk out of him and trailing down his legs. Tooru glanced at the condom before shrugging it off. They had skipped on them before, and with all the milk inside, he figured it wouldn't matter. Tooru rubbed himself for a moment before grabbing onto Tobio's hips. He wasted no time and thrust into Tobio, entering all the way. He slipped in so easily, and Tobio's head shot up, gasping. A bit more milk spilled out. Tooru flipped Tobio suddenly, his member never leaving his body. The boys stared at each other before closing the gap. They messily kissed as Tooru pulled his hips back and swung them foreword again. In no time, Tobio was a mess

. Milk was springing out Every time Tooru trusted, and Tobio's moans were getting louder and louder. "S-Senpai~" He cooed, his eyes rolling back. He was close to his high, as was Tooru. 

The older was pounding hard, possibly the hardest he had ever topped someone before. But Tobio loved it. Tooru slammed into the special bundle of nerves every time, and Tobio didn't even need to jack himself off at the same time. His gasps and moans were outrageously loud. "So...good," he panted out, at loss for words. 

Tobio came first, spurring thick strings of cum all over his and Tooru's stomach. He clenched hard around Tooru, causing him to orgasm right after. Tooru came into him slowly, pulling out as he did so. His fingers raced up Tobio's thighs and pressed down on Tobio's stomach. Tooru pulled himself out, watching. A mess of milk and cum, but mostly milk, came shooting out of Tobio's hole, causing him to gasp in relief. It soaked through Tooru's bedspread and his toes curled. 

"Oh my god," He muttered to himself. His breathing was coming out in short pants and he half lidded his eyes. Tooru grinned and looked at the mess. "You did good, kitten." He leaned over to lick a spot of cum off of Tobio's collarbone. All of a sudden, he started to hum that stupid song again. "Take a nap, Tobio-Chan, Senpai will clean up."


End file.
